Volver a empezar
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Secuela de Atenea, el pasado de los samurais


Volver a empezar  
  
   
  
   
  
Hana High School: media mañana (hora del almuerzo)  
  
   
  
-         "Bien !!!!!" grita una chica.  
  
-         "Vamos, vas a ganar !!!!!!!" grita otra joven.  
  
   
  
Alguien mete un triple.  
  
   
  
-         "Eres la mejor !!!!" grita una chica a la joven que ha metido la canasta, esta le sonríe y se vuelve a continuar el partido.  
  
   
  
Estudiantes que miran desde las ventanas de las clases y la cafetería.  
  
   
  
-         "Que bien juega a baloncesto"  
  
-         "Si y además es muy guapa, ojalá pudiera salir con ella"  
  
-         "Si, pero seguro que saldrá con César"  
  
-         "Seguro" afirma otro estudiante.  
  
-         "Yo lo dudo"  
  
   
  
Los estudiantes miran hacia atrás.  
  
   
  
-         "¿Por qué Ann You?"  
  
-         "Si porque, César siempre consigue salir con todas las chicas" viendo la reacción de Ann You el estudiante se volvió a mirar hacia la cancha de baloncesto.  
  
   
  
El partido había empezado en la hora anterior cuando una de las dos nuevas estudiantes decía que ella y el ligón de la escuela, César, eran como hermanos y por eso César no había intentado ligársela, además a ella no le gusta César.  
  
Entonces un compañero suyo y jugador del equipo de baloncesto del instituto decía que no era verdad, que ella y César eran novios y que si eso salía a la luz, César perdería su reputación de chico guapo. Así que la estudiante nueva lo había retado aun partido de baloncesto y así el que ganara llevaría la razón. Esto solo lo sabia la clase de la nueva estudiante y del jugador de baloncesto, las demás clases no lo sabían.  
  
   
  
-         "A mi no me gusta el tal César, ya lo he visto, y con ella menos. En Europa hay ligones y guaperas a cada paso que des y ya estamos acostumbradas, además ni a mí ni a ella nos gustan los chicos por el físico sino como son por dentro, así que ... a lo mejor tenéis posibilidades" dijo Ann You sonriendo y marchándose de la clase.  
  
   
  
Algunos chicos se sonrojaron al ultimo comentario de Ann You, esta tenia el pelo corto de color castaño claro y los ojos verdes.  
  
   
  
En la cafetería cinco jóvenes miraban atentamente a la joven que estaba jugando contra el jugador de baloncesto, ella ganaba 14 - 4.  
  
   
  
-         "No sabia que jugase también"  
  
-         "Ni ninguno de nosotros Tristan" dijo Jorge con un tono irónico.  
  
-         "Pero como habrá venido" dijo César en voz baja.  
  
-         "Ni idea César, eso tenemos que preguntárselo" dijo Héctor que había escuchado a César.  
  
   
  
Tristan miraba a Tomy con una sonrisa en la cara mientras una idea le pasaba por la cabeza. Mientras Tomy no le quitaba el ojo a la joven que estaba jugando, esta mientras había metido otro triple.  
  
   
  
-         ´´17 - 4, no sabia que fueses tan buena`` dijo mentalmente.  
  
-         ´´ Ni yo``  
  
-         ´´Ehhh !!!``  
  
-         ´´Nunca he sido muy buena, ... digamos que sabia algo pero no era muy buena, aunque desde hace un año mas o menos pues...``  
  
-         ´´Pues que.``  
  
-         ´´No te acuerdas !!??``  
  
-         ´´No``  
  
-         ´´Madre mía``  
  
-         "TOMYYYYYYYYYYY"  
  
   
  
Toda la cafetería se volvió hacia Tomy, este se había caído al suelo del susto y abajo en la cancha algunos habían oído el grito (que había sido bastante fuerte sabiendo de donde vino ( ) y se habían vuelto hacia la cafetería, mientras el jugador de baloncesto , que también había oído el grito pero lo había ignorado, metió una canasta: 17 - 6.  
  
   
  
Saori miro hacia la ventana de la cafetería, algunos se reían otros miraban confusos, ella había oído el grito de dos formas diferentes, la primera era la misma que todos los demás estudiantes, pero la segunda, por culpa de la segunda tenia dolor de cabeza. (Como ella y Tomy estaban hablando mentalmente pues.... os lo imagináis!!!)  
  
   
  
El timbre suena, la hora del almuerzo se acaba.  
  
   
  
-         "¿Porque has hecho eso Tristan?" dijo Tomy algo enfadado.  
  
-         "Porque sino te quedas hay todo el día" dijo Tristan sonriendo, los demás se reían entre dientes.  
  
   
  
Tomy sabia porque lo había hecho, se levanto y miro hacia la ventana, allí Saori y el jugador de baloncesto se dirigían hacia el instituto, el jugador de baloncesto tenia cara de pocos amigos, total había perdido, Saori miro a Tomy y se volvió hacia la escuela.  
  
Tomy solo oyó una cosa: "Ya veo que no ha cambiado", al oírlo Tomy sonrió.  
  
   
  
-         "¿Que te pasa?" le pregunto César al verle sonreír.  
  
-         "Nada" y se marcho a clase.  
  
-         "¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Tristan.  
  
   
  
Jorge miro a César y a Héctor.  
  
   
  
-         "Telepatía, ¿no?" pregunto Jorge  
  
-         "Si, veo que no la han perdido"  
  
-         "Lo malo es que no podemos saber lo que dicen porque nosotros no la tenemos" dijo Tristan algo decepcionado.  
  
-         "Eso es lo malo, pero hay alguien que si puede saberlo"dijo Jorge poniendo un tono interesante.  
  
-         "¿Quién?" pregunto Tristan inocentemente.  
  
   
  
Su respuesta fue respondida cuando César y Jorge miraron a Héctor.  
  
-         "¿Yo?"  
  
César y Jorge cabecearon en acuerdo y se marcharon hacia clase.  
  
   
  
El timbre suena marcando el final de las clases por hoy.  
  
   
  
Dos chicas están en la entrada principal del instituto, las dos hablan amigablemente mientras parecen esperar a alguien.  
  
   
  
Cinco jóvenes salen del instituto. Cuando los cinco jóvenes llegan donde están las chicas los siete se quedan mirándose.  
  
El joven de pelo moreno y ojos azules avanza al mismo tiempo que la joven de pelo largo y ojos violetas.  
  
Los dos hermanos se abrazan, hacia un año que no se veían. Los demás los miran, luego la joven de pelo largo se dirige hacia los otros cuatro muchachos los saluda y abraza como hermanos, pero con uno ... los dos se miran y finalmente se besan sin importarles que los miran.  
  
Héctor, Jorge, César y Tristan los miran, sabían que ellos tenían muchas ganas de volver a verse.  
  
   
  
La joven de pelo corto castaño y ojos verdes miraba a su amiga.  
  
-         ´´Al fin podrá volver a empezar``  
  
   
  
Ann You miraba felizmente como Saori se había encontrado con el hombre al que amaba y con sus hermanos.  
  
  


End file.
